fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Who (New Series) (Version 2)
This is a different take on the show Episodes Series 1 Rose: In the basement of the shop where she works, plastic mannequins begin to attack Rose Tyler. A mysterious man known as "the Doctor" rescues her and they flee the building, which he blows up. The next day Rose and her boyfriend, Mickey Smith (Noel Clarke) visit the man named Clive (Mark Benton) who runs a conspiracy theory website about a man fitting the Doctor's description who has appeared throughout history. While Rose is talking to Clive, Mickey is kidnapped and replaced by a plastic duplicate. Rose meets the Doctor again where he reveals Mickey to be an Auton and he and Rose locate the Nestene Consciousness which controls the Autons: the London Eye. At this point, Autons come alive everywhere (mainly mannequins), and start killing other people. Rose saves the Doctor and many others the Autons had been killing and she decides to travel with the Doctor through time and space in his TARDIS. End of the World: The Doctor takes Rose to the year 5 billion where they land on a space station (Platform 1) which is orbiting the Earth and observing its destruction by the expanding Sun. Among the elite alien guests assembled to watch the phenomenon is Lady Cassandra (Zoë Wanamaker), who takes pride in being the last pure human, though she has received many operations that have altered her image. It is discovered that Cassandra, to receive money for her many operations, plans to let the guests die and then profit from the stock increases of their competitors. She releases discreet robotic spiders all over Platform 1, and they start interfering with the systems. She departs via teleportation and the spiders bring down the shields, causing harmful direct solar radiation to penetrate the station. The Doctor manages to reactivate the system and save Rose, after which he brings Cassandra back and she ruptures from the intense solar heat. In the end, The Doctor tells Rose that he is a Time Lord, who saves his homeland. The Unquiet Dead: The Doctor and Rose travel back to Cardiff in 1869, where a funeral parlour run by Gabriel Sneed (Alan David) with his clairvoyant servant girl Gwyneth (Eve Myles) contains corpses which have been animated by a mysterious blue vapour. Sneed and Gwyneth kidnap Rose and the Doctor teams up with Charles Dickens (Simon Callow) to track her down. In the funeral parlour the group is reunited and the Doctor determines that the blue vapour is the result of a being trying to cross a rift in spacetime the parlour is built on. They are revealed to be the Gelth, who animate bodies until they can build their own and are using Gwyneth as a bridge. As the Gelth respond negatively to gas, Gwyneth volunteers to ignite the gas which will kill all the Gelth, and the Doctor, Rose, and Dickens escape before the parlour is engulfed in flames. Allens of London: The Doctor takes Rose back to her home, but they arrive a year after she left. Her mother Jackie (Camille Coduri) is furious with the Doctor, and Mickey has been suspected of murdering Rose. Rose and the Doctor witness a spaceship crash into Big Ben and fall into the River Thames. The Doctor suspects this is a trick and discovers that the ship was launched from earth and the pilot is a pig modified by alien technology. The Prime Minister cannot be located and is replaced by Joseph Green (David Verrey), while Margaret Blaine (Annette Badland) and Oliver Charles, other high-ranking members of the government, are also called. The group is revealed to be Slitheen, an alien family who have compressed themselves into human "suits". World War Three: The Doctor learns that the Slitheen are not invading Earth but rather raiding it for commercial gain. The Slitheeen claim there is a threat to national security and request that the United Nations release the nuclear activation code so they can strike down a dangerous ship hovering over London. The Doctor speculates they will fire at other countries and start World War III and sell the remaining radioactive weapons. The Doctor helps Mickey hack online to fire a non-nuclear missile at 10 Downing Street to destroy the Slitheen gathered there, and the Doctor, Rose, and MP Harriet Jones (Penelope Wilton) manage to hide in a reinforced cabinet and survive. Meanwhile, the Doctor has earned Jackie's trust and she allows Rose to continue travelling with him. Dalek: The TARDIS is drawn off course by a signal and Rose and the Doctor end up near Salt Lake City, Utah in 2012, in an underground bunker owned by Henry van Statten (Corey Johnson), a rich collector of alien artefacts. The Doctor encounters his one living exhibit which the Doctor is horrified to discover is a Dalek that survived the Time War, the last survivor of a race of genetically manipulated mutants bound on purging the universe of all non-Dalek life and the Doctor's greatest enemy. One of van Statten's technicians Adam Mitchell (Bruno Langley) leads Rose to the Dalek, but she takes pity on it and touches it, allowing it to absorb her DNA and become active. The Dalek kills many soldiers before catching up with Rose, Adam and The Doctor. Rose becomes trapped with the Dalek, but it spares her life as it has gained sympathy from Rose's DNA and destroys itself. As the Doctor and Rose leave, Adam boards the TARDIS to avoid the closure of van Statten's Vault. The Long Game: The Doctor, Rose, and Adam travel to the year 200,000 and land on the space station Satellite 5, which controls journalism. Ever since the satellite began broadcasting, something has held the human race's attitude and technology back. The Editor (Simon Pegg) invites the Doctor and Rose to the elite Floor 500 where he holds them captive, explaining that he and a creature known as the Jagrafess have made through Satellite 5 the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire a place where the news has installed fear in the human race, keeping them in a closed society. Meanwhile, Adam has installed a port in his head and is transmitting all the knowledge on Satellite 5 to his parent's answering machine at home. Meanwhile, Cathica (Christine Adams) (another journalist with an info spike linked to Adam's) redirects the heat to Floor 500, allowing Rose and the Doctor to escape, while the Editor and the Jagrafess are destroyed by the heat. The Doctor is furious at Adam and returns him to his house, destroying the answering machine and banishing Adam from the TARDIS. Father's Day: Rose asks the Doctor to take her back to the day her father Pete Tyler (Shaun Dingwall) died in a hit and run accident, but when she saves him she creates a paradox. The TARDIS appears to be an ordinary police box and flying creatures known as Reapers appear and attempt to treat the wound in time and space by consuming everyone in it. Everyone hides in a church while the Doctor tries to summon the TARDIS. Jackie accuses Pete of having another daughter, and to prove that Rose is the same as the baby Rose, he puts the baby in the older Rose's arms, causing a bigger paradox, and the Doctor is taken by the reapers. Pete realises he must die for everything to be repaired, and throws himself in front of the car which has been appearing and reappearing around the corner of the church, causing the Doctor to return. The Empty Child: Chasing a metal cylinder marked as "dangerous" through the Time Vortex, the Doctor and Rose land in London during The Blitz of World War II. Rose follows a young boy in a gas mask (Albert Valentine) who repeatedly asks if she is his mother; she climbs a rope which is attached to a barrage balloon that rises into the air. Meanwhile, the Doctor talks with a young woman named Nancy (Florence Hoath) who seems to know about the boy, whom she knows is connected to a bomb-like object which had fallen. Rose is rescued by a Captain Jack Harkness (John Barrowman), a time agent-turned-con man who interests Rose in buying a valuable warship. Nancy directs the Doctor to a hospital where Dr Constantine (Richard Wilson) shows him patients with injuries and gas masks identical to the child's, who Nancy claims is her brother, Jamie. Rose and Jack arrive to save the Doctor as Constantine begins to transform like his patients had. The Doctor Dances: Jack explains that he sent the metal object through the time vortex to attract "Time Agents" to this time period, where he would have them pay for the object, but before they could receive it, a bomb would fall on it. Jack claims that it is a perfectly safe and "empty" old medical transport, but the Doctor is suspicious. At the site where the transport is held, the Doctor realises that it once contained nanogenes that are able to heal wounds and deduces that the nanogenes attempted to heal Jamie, but thought that all humans should have similar injuries and gas masks. Nancy claims it is all her fault as she is actually Jamie's mother, which she admits in front of the child. As they hug, the nanogenes identify Nancy's DNA as being his mother's and reverse Jamie's transformation so that they resemble each other; the rest is done to all the others who had been converted. Jack captures the bomb that would have fallen on the site and the Doctor and Rose rescue him before it explodes, inviting him on the TARDIS. Boom Town: The Doctor, Rose, and Jack visit Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS at the rift, and Mickey meets them there. They discover that the Slitheen impersonating Margaret Blaine is now the mayor of Cardiff and capture her, suspicious of what she has done. The Doctor sees that she has created a nuclear power plant designed to open the rift and destroy Earth, and a device she would use to flee. Margaret objects to being taken back to her home planet, as she is considered a criminal there. After several failed attempts in killing the Doctor, Margaret requests to be taken to another planet. Jack sees the opportunity to use Margaret's extrapolator to speed up recharging the TARDIS, but this proves to be a trap as it was meant to send the nearest alien power source to the rift. As an earthquake strikes Cardiff, Margaret looks into the heart of the TARDIS, which gave her a second chance at life, restoring her back into an egg. Bad Wolf: The Doctor get a call from Lord President Romanna that the Daleks are planning something that has something to with the words 'Bad Wolf'. Then the Doctor, Rose, and Jack are teleport to various reality television and game shows; the Doctor is in a Big Brother-like house, Rose is a contestant on The Weakest Link where those eliminated are thought to be disintegrated by the Anne Droid (Anne Robinson), and Jack is on a What Not to Wear-like show where two female robots (Trinny Woodall and Susannah Constantine) offer to give contestants a new image. The Doctor and Jack escape from their shows and find they are on Satellite 5 one hundred years later, where it is run by the Badwolf Corporation and known as the Game Station. The Doctor, Jack, and Big Brother contestant Lynda (Jo Joyner) find Rose as she is disintegrated on The Weakest Link and travel to Floor 500, where the Controller (Martha Cope) informs them that the contestants are not disintegrated but rather transmitted to a point in space. They learn that Rose has arrived on a ship containing Daleks and the Doctor vows to rescue her and destroy the Daleks, which prompt the fleet of 400,000 Daleks to begin invading Earth The Parting of Ways: The Doctor, Romanna and Jack take the TARDIS to Rose, where they bring her back to the Game Station after talking to the Dalek Emperor. The Doctor prepares to destroy the Daleks using a Delta Wave and tells Rose to find the words Bad Wolf on Earth. The Daleks invade the Game Station, killing Lynda and Jack among many others. Back on Earth, Rose notices the words "Bad Wolf" around the area where the TARDIS has landed and realises it is a message. With the help of Jackie, Mickey, and a tow truck, she is able to pry open the heart of the TARDIS in hope that its telepathic circuits would see her desire to return to the Doctor. Rose becomes empowered by the Time Vortex and returns to the Doctor, where she uses the vortex's power to destroy all the Daleks, revive Jack (also making him immortal), and scatter the words "Bad Wolf" throughout time and space to lead herself here. To prevent the power from killing Rose, the Doctor absorbs it by touching her and return Romanna home. She wakes up in the TARDIS as the time energy is destroying the Doctor's cells, forcing him to regenerate into another incarnation (David Tennant). Series 2 The Christmas Invasion: Rose and the newly-regenerated Tenth Doctor return to Rose's house, where Rose, her mother Jackie (Camille Coduri) and her former boyfriend Mickey Smith (Noel Clarke) carry him inside to rest. When out shopping, Rose and Mickey are attacked by Santa robots; the Doctor theorises that energy from his regeneration has lured them here. Prime Minister Harriet Jones (Penelope Wilton) is threatened by the leader of the Sycorax to give them half of the Earth's population as slaves; Harriet tries to negotiate and is transmatted on their ship. Rose, Mickey, and Jackie drag the Doctor onto the TARDIS, but the TARDIS is detected by the Sycorax and they transport it to their ship, with Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor inside. After the Doctor has fully recovered, he challenges the Sycorax leader to a sword fight for the future of the Earth, which he eventually wins. However, the Sycorax ship is destroyed against the Doctor's wishes by Harriet Jones, who had called Torchwood on the matter. New Earth: The Doctor and Rose go to New Earth, the planet which humanity inhabited after the Earth's destruction by the Sun. They go into a hospital in New New York, where Rose meets the villain Cassandra (Zoë Wanamaker) again. Cassandra possesses Rose's body as she is in need of one, but the Doctor is suspicious of "Rose"'s actions. They discover that the hospital holds hundreds of artificially-grown humans that have been infected with diseases so the Sisters of Plenitude can find their cures. "Rose" releases several of the humans as a distraction, but they release others and a zombie-like attack begins. The Doctor sprays the infected humans with the solution from a disinfectant shower, curing them. The Doctor orders Cassandra out of Rose and she transfers her consciousness to her servant Chip (Sean Gallagher), but his cloned body fails and Cassandra accepts her death. Tooth and Claw: The Doctor and Rose end up in Scotland in 1879, where Queen Victoria (Pauline Collins) invites them to Torchwood Estate. Unknown to them, the estate has been captured by a group of monks who have brought a werewolf in hopes to infect Queen Victoria. The Doctor notices the trap and tries to shield himself, Victoria, and Rose from the werewolf. He learns that the estate was designed as a trap for the werewolf as it contains a large telescope which, with Victoria's Koh-i-Noor diamond and full moonlight, can force the werewolf into a human form. When they save her, Queen Victoria is pound by the Doctor and Rose's modern eccentricities and founds Torchwood Institute to defend Britain from further alien attacks. School Reunion: The Doctor works undercover as a teacher in a school which Mickey believes is suspicious. Rose, working as a dinner lady, notices the cafeteria's chips have an adverse effect on other members of the kitchen staff, while the Doctor notes the chips seem to make the students more intelligent. The success of headmaster Mr Finch (Anthony Head) has aroused media attention; investigative journalist and the Doctor's former companion Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) arrives at the school and discovers the TARDIS one night. She and her robotic dog K-9 join up with the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey and they discover that the teachers are actually Krillitanes and the chips are coated with Krillitane oil, intended to make the children smart enough so they can decode the "Skasis Paradigm", a theory of everything, which will give the Krillitanes full control of time and space. The Doctor refuses to join the Krillitanes and evacuates the children of the school, after which K-9 detonates the container of the chip oil which destroys the Krillitanes, the school, and K-9. Sarah Jane declines the Doctor's offer to travel with him and suggests that Mickey do so instead, and the Doctor gives her a brand new model of K-9. The Girl in the Fireplace: The Doctor, Rose, and Mickey arrive on an abandoned spaceship which contains several "time windows" into the life of Madame de Pompadour, known as "Reinette" (Sophia Myles). The Doctor first enters her bedroom through an 18th-century fireplace when she is seven years old and saves her from a clockwork man which has hidden under her bed. On the ship, the Doctor and his companions discover more time windows into Reinette's life and see that the clockwork droids continue stalking her, but do not consider her "complete". The Doctor discovers that the ship's human crew have died out and the droids have recycled some of their organs for use in the ship but still needs Reinette's brain to be fully functional. The brain must be 37 years old, the age of the ship; the ship is actually named after Madame de Pompadour. The Doctor manages to arrive at her 37th birthday costume ball and save her from the droids, who shut down because they have no way of returning to their ship. Rise of the Cybermen: A problem causes the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey to reach a parallel universe, in which most of the people of London wear EarPods that feeds information directly into the wearer's brain and Rose's father Pete (Shaun Dingwall) is still alive. The Doctor call the Time Lords as they sent Leela to help them. The EarPods are designed by John Lumic (Roger Lloyd-Pack), who is trying to give them an "upgrade" which will ultimately turn the humans into Cybermen. Though he has not received permission to do this, he has been abducting and converting numerous homeless people. Mickey is mistaken for his parallel universe self Ricky and is taken by Jake Simmonds (Andrew Hayden-Smith), a member of a gang called the "Preachers" who are aware of the dangers of the EarPods. Cybermen begin attacking at the parallel universe Jackie's birthday party, at which the Doctor and Rose are posing as waiters. They, along with Pete, escape and run into Mickey and the Preachers, but the Cybermen close in on them. Age of Steel: Escaping from the Cybermen, the group go to the Battersea Power Station, where Lumic has ordered the people of London to go for conversion into Cybermen. On the way, Ricky is killed by the Cybermen. The group splits up to destroy the EarPod transmitter in the zeppelin; Leela, Mickey and Jake board the zeppelin, Rose and Pete pose as humans marching for conversion, and the Doctor and Mrs. Moore head to Lumic. Eventually, Mrs. Moore is killed and the Doctor, Rose and Pete are captured by the Cybermen and taken to Lumic, who has become the Cyber Controller. Leela, Mickey and Jake disable the transmitter, freeing the humans who had not been converted. The Doctor tricks Lumic into giving the inhibitor code which Mickey hears on surveillance and sends to Rose's phone; the Doctor plugs the phone into the computer systems which changes the signal and sends the Cybermen into despair. The group flees, leaving Lumic to his death. Mickey decides to stay and help fix the parallel universe with Jake, as he understands Rose prefers the Doctor. Leela is then taken back to Gallifrey. The Idiot's Lantern: The Doctor and Rose land in Muswell Hill, London in 1953 on the day before Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. The Doctor befriends teenager Tommy Connolly (Rory Jennings), whose grandmother is hidden because she lacks any facial features and has no brain activity, a phenomenon that is common with those who have purchased television sets sold cheap for the coronation from Magpie Electricals, owned by Mr Magpie (Ron Cook). Rose, investigating the shop, finds that Mr Magpie is under the influence of an entity known as "The Wire" (Maureen Lipman), a refugee who has converted herself to an electrical form and is using the televisions and hopefully the upcoming coronation to consume enough minds to rebuild its body; she takes Rose's face as well. In discovery of this the Doctor is outraged and foils the Wire's plan with a device he creates, and those whose minds and faces were consumed are returned and London can safely watch the coronation. The Impossible Planet: The Doctor and Rose arrive on a base on a planet which is impossibly orbiting a black hole. The crew of the base, who are there on an expedition to drill to the middle of the planet, is led by Captain Zachary Cross Flane (Shaun Parkes). A race of aliens known as the Ood serve them. A quake strikes the plane, causing several sections of the base, including the one where the TARDIS was, to fall into the planet. As the drill nears the planet's centre, the Ood begin foretelling the awakening of a "Beast", which possesses archaeologist Toby Zed (Will Thorp) and later the Ood. The drilling finishes, and the Doctor offers to go with Ida Scott (Claire Rushbrook) to the depths of the planet, where they discover a disc with unreadable markings found on the base and the possessed Toby's face. The Doctor believes the disc to be a door, and as it begins to open the possessed Toby tells Rose that the planet has began to fall into the black hole and the voice of the Beast (Gabriel Woolf) announces that he is free. The Satan Pit: Ida and the Doctor investigate the door and Rose and the other members of the crew witness a force leaving Toby's body and assume that he is no longer possessed. The Doctor descends into the dark pit and the Beast speaks to him, revealing he is the epitome of evil of several religions and has been sealed inside the planet, but is seeking to escape. The Doctor runs out of rope and believes he can survive the drop and falls, the news of which distresses Rose. Most of the crew and Rose escape from the Ood and board and launch an escape rocket. The Doctor discovers he has survived the crash and finds the physical form of the Beast, who reveals that his consciousness has managed to escape. Having faith in Rose, the Doctor triggers the sequence for the Beast and the planet to fall into the black hole, but as the Beast's consciousness is inside Toby the rocket begins to pull toward the black hole. Rose realises this and releases Toby from the rocket, and the Doctor finds the TARDIS in the pit and uses it to rescue Rose. Love & Monsters: Through his video diary, Elton Pope (Marc Warren) tells how he first saw the Doctor in his living room when he was a boy, and that he plans to find the Doctor again. Through Internet searches he finds Ursula Blake (Shirley Henderson), who has also had past experiences with the Doctor. Elton, Ursula, and three other members who have had encounters with the Doctor, form the London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency (LINDA) to discuss these encounters, but their meetings soon become more social. One day a man known as Victor Kennedy (Peter Kay) interrupts one of the group's meetings and reinvigorates LINDA's purpose to locate the Doctor. Later, two members of the group mysteriously go missing, and one day Ursula and Elton return to the meeting room to retrieve Ursula's phone. There Kennedy reveals himself to be an Abzorbaloff, who has absorbed the other three LINDA members. Ursula receives the same fate and the Abzorbaloff corners Elton, but the TARDIS appears and the Doctor discovers the Abzorbaloff's cane is a field generator and Elton breaks it, destroying the creature. The Doctor manages to preserve Ursula in a paving slab, which Elton takes home. Fear Her: The Doctor and Rose arrive in a London neighbourhood just prior to the start of the 2012 Olympic Games. Children have been disappearing and the Doctor and Rose discover the source is a 12-year-old girl named Chloe Webber (Abisola Agbaje), who can cause people to disappear by drawing them. The Doctor finds that she is possessed by an Isolus, an alien life form that has crashed on Earth and can relate to Chloe's loneliness. For the Isolus to leave Chloe's body, they must find the Isolus' pod and give it power; Rose finds it under just-poured tar in the street and is able to power it by throwing it into the Olympic Torch as it comes by the street, giving the pod heat and emotional strength. As the missing children reappear, the demon-like drawing of Chloe's violent and dead father comes to life, but Chloe's mother (Nina Sosanya) calms Chloe's fears. The Isolus peacefully leaves Chloe's body. Army of Ghosts: The Doctor and Rose return to London and visit Jackie and learn that for a few months the Earth has experienced silhouettes which appear at a certain time each day around the world. The public have accepted these as ghosts. However, the Doctor thinks they are the impressions of something forcing its way into the universe and tracks the source to the headquarters of a secret organisation known as Torchwood. Torchwood's director Yvonne Hartman (Tracey-Ann Oberman) reveals that the ghosts are a result of a breach in the universe which a spherical "void ship", kept at Torchwood, has arrived. Three employees of Torchwood become manipulated by an unseen party and open the breach, which breaks down and causes millions of the ghosts to appear worldwide and shift into their true form of the Cybermen from the parallel universe. However, the Cybermen merely followed the void ship through the breach, and the ship is revealed to contain four Daleks. Doomsday: The four Daleks, later identified as the Cult of Skaro, have brought a device known as the Genesis Ark through the breach and declare war on the Cybermen and the two races soon begin fighting worldwide. Meanwhile, the Doctor has discovered that Jake Simmonds, Pete Tyler, and Mickey - who masqueraded as a Torchwood employee and is with Rose and the Daleks - have been able to travel between the universes. The Cult of Skaro is keeping Rose and Mickey alive because they, being time travellers, would activate the Genesis Ark, which the Daleks are incapable of as it is stolen Time Lord technology. The Doctor plans to open the breach, which will pull in anyone who has crossed the Void including the Daleks, Cybermen, and Rose's family, and then close the breach forever. Rose refuses to reside in the parallel universe and stays to help the Doctor, but she is unable to hold on and becomes marooned in the parallel universe forever. The Doctor is able to use the power of a supernova to transmit his image through one of the final breaches, and the two share a tearful goodbye before a woman in her wedding dress appears in the TARDIS. Series 3 The Runaway Bride: Donna (Catherine Tate), a woman about to walk down the aisle on her wedding day, suddenly materialises in the TARDIS, much to the shock of both her and the Doctor, who has just said his final goodbyes to Rose Tyler. While trying to get her back to her wedding, the Time Lord discovers that Donna has been unwittingly been placed into the center of an alien plot to release an alien spider's offspring trapped in the centre of the Earth, which would thereby destroy the planet. The two must face the Empress of Racnoss (Sarah Parish), the alien spider and the last of her kind, together to stop it. Smith and Jones: The Doctor goes undercover at the Royal Hope Hospital in London, where he meets medical student Martha Jones. The entire hospital is transported to the moon by an alien courier connected with the Judoon, a brutal outer-space police force, who are searching for the blood-sucking Florence Finnegan (Anne Reid). Mrs Finnegan is a Plasmavore and has been assimilating the human blood of hospital workers. The Doctor allows her to drink his blood and she is detected as the Doctor is not human. The Doctor invites Martha to join her for a trip in the TARDIS in return. The Shakespeare Code: The Doctor and Martha land in 1599 London, Elizabethan England, where they discover that William Shakespeare (Dean Lennox Kelly) is under influence of witch-like aliens known as Carrionites who are forcing him to finish Love's Labour's Won using a poppet. The Doctor learns that they are using the powerful words of the play to bring back their imprisoned species; the words spoken by the actors are instructions which open a portal. The Doctor convinces Shakespeare to use his powerful gift of words to close the portal. Gridlock: The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Martha to New Earth in the year Five Billion and Fifty-Three, where the Face of Boe finally reveals "The Great Secret" to the Time Lord which stated that "You are not alone" meaning there existed another time lord; meanwhile, terrifying beasts are lurking beneath the city of New New York - creatures that the Doctor believed he defeated many, many years ago. Daleks in Manhattan: The Doctor and Martha arrive in 1930's New York, where they expect to see dancing girls on Broadway and the dire effects of the Depression and instead encounter trouble as the Daleks return once more, this time attempting to create a Dalek/Human hybrid. Evolution of the Daleks: Concluding part to Daleks in Manhattan. The Dalek plan is in full force until the human-Dalek hybrid, Dalek Sec, begins raising doubts among the three remaining Daleks. When Dalek Sec asks for the Doctor's assistance in relocating them to a new planet, the other Daleks rebel, and The Doctor, Martha and their New York friends must fight to save the planet from the Daleks and a new type of foe. The Lazarus Experiment: A 76 year old scientist, Doctor Lazarus of LazLabs, has created a device that appears to restore eternal youth. However, the process doesn't go as planned, and The Doctor and Martha must stop Lazarus before it's too late. 42: The Docter and Matha answer a distress call and find themselves on a cargo ship hurtling towards the center of the sun. The Doctor only has 42 minutes to save Martha and the rest of the ship's crew from an inevitable doom. The key lies behind the universes deadliest "pub quiz", but the situation is a lot hotter than it appears. Human Nature: John Smith is a teacher in the year 1913 who dreams of adventures that involve an alien time traveller who calls himself the Doctor and journeys through time and space in a blue box, picking up numerous companions along the way. As John and Joan Redfern (Jessica Hynes), the school nurse, begin to develop feelings for one another, a mysterious, other-worldly family with an army of animated scarecrows make their presence known, and Martha must find a way to keep the TARDIS hidden while still maintaining her school-maid identity. The Family of Blood: The Great War arrives a year ahead of time as the Family of Blood takes over the bodies of four individuals and attack the school, all while the Doctor remains unaware of his true being. Martha tries to convince the Doctor that the "dreams" he has recorded in his book are real and that it is his current life as a school master that is the fantasy. As time runs out, John Smith faces an impossible decision while fighting to retain his identity. Blink: Sally Sparrow (Carey Mulligan) enters an abandoned house to take pictures, but things quickly escalate after she discovers a hidden message left just for her from 1969 and begins to notice statues that are never in the same place the next time you look. She must decipher several more cryptic messages from the past given to her from the Doctor in order to find the truth about the Weeping Angels, all while following one crucial warning: don't blink. Utopia: Professor Yana (Derek Jacobi) is trying to save mankind in the very distant future at the end of the universe, but is he what he seems? The 5th Doctor is taken from his place in time. Featuring the return of Captain Jack Harkness. The Sound of Drums: The 2 Doctors, Peri, Martha, and Jack return to the 21st Century, just four hours after leaving. They arrive to find that Harold Saxon (John Simm), is the Master, the Doctor's old enemy, who was seen to regenerate in the previous episode, and plans to take over both Earth and Gallifrey. Last Days of the Time Lords: The 2 Doctors, Romanna, Leela, Peri, Martha and Jack team up to stop the Master's plan to destroy the Time Lords. In the end, Gallifrey is saved, the 5th Doctor and Peri returns to their place in time, Martha leaves the Doctor, Jack heads back to Torchwood and Lucy Saxon, the Master's wife, shoots him dead. Series 4 Voyage of the Damned: The Doctor finds his TARDIS colliding with an interstellar replica of the famous ocean liner Titanic orbiting present-day Earth, during a Christmas party. With the help of a waitress named Astrid (Kylie Minogue) and several passengers, the Doctor must take on the race called the Heavenly Host as the lives of the Titanic crew and those on Earth are in danger. The angels have been tasked with killing everyone aboard and crashing the space liner into the Earth. The reason why is not obvious though the ship's owner, Max Capricorn, has his reasons. Can the Doctor stop the Christmas inferno? Partners in Crime: With a new weight-loss pill tested in London by Adipose Industries, the Doctor goes to investigate the sinister truth behind the product, only to find out that his former companion Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) is investigating as well. Together, they attempt to stop businesswoman Miss Foster (Sarah Lancashire) from killing thousands of people in London during the birth of the Adipose, short white aliens made from body fat. The Fires of Pompeii: The Doctor and Donna land in Pompeii during the 79AD eruption of Mount Vesuvius. The Doctor's activities in Pompeii are impeded by the rock-like Pyrovile and their allies, the Sybilline Sisterhood, who are using the volcano to convert the humans to Pyroviles. The Doctor is faced with a moral dilemma: whether to rescue himself and all of Pompeii from the situation and leave the Pyroviles to have their way, or to make Vesuvius erupt, killing the Pyroviles and the population of Pompeii- himself and Donna included. Planet of the Ood: The Doctor and Donna arrive on the Ood-Sphere in the year 4126. They arrive at a factory where the Ood are prepared for sale to anyone willing to pay the price. When they find a group of unprocessed Ood, they become horrified at the alterations performed and resolve to free the Ood. The Sontaran Stratagem: Douglas Mackinnon Helen Raynor 7.06 879 26 April 2008 4.4 The Doctor gets a call from previous travelling companion, now medical officer at UNIT, Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) with a request that he return to Earth immediately. She requests the Doctor's help in investigating ATMOS (Atmospheric Omission System) and why 52 people around the world all died simultaneously. The Doctor learns that the Sontarans are planning to take over the Earth. They take Martha prisoner and she is cloned. Donna meanwhile misses her family and decides to pay them a visit. The Poison Sky: Continuing from the end of "The Sontaran Stratagem", the Sontarans launch the attack with their poison gas slowly encircling the Earth. The Doctor—impeded by a Sontaran-controlled clone of Martha—aids UNIT in repelling the Sontarans in the ATMOS factory while Donna infiltrates the Sontarans' warship. He decides to try and burn the poison gas that now encircles the Earth and with the help of the Sontarans teleportation system, send them a little surprise as well. At the end of it all, both Martha and Donna have to decide if they want to stay with the Doctor. The Doctor's Daughter: The TARDIS, as seen before, seems to display a mind of its own and whisks the Doctor, Donna, and the Time Lord's former companion Martha Jones to the planet Messaline, in the midst of a savage war between humans and the fish-like Hath. Martha is abducted by the Hath shortly after the time travellers arrive. Rescuing Martha becomes the Doctor and Donna's main priority, as well as attempting to put a stop to the ugly war that has consumed the planet. But that would have been complicated enough had it not been for the fact that the humans had just used the Doctor's DNA to create a warrior clone, Jenny (Georgia Moffett). The Unicorn and the Wasp: The Doctor and Donna travel to December 1926 and meet the renowned murder mystery writer Agatha Christie (Fenella Woolgar), who is attending a party at Lady Eddison's (Felicity Kendal) country manor. They investigate a jewel robbery perpetrated by the "Unicorn" (Robina Redmond, portrayed by Felicity Jones) and a spree of murders committed by an extraterrestrial wasp (Reverend Golightly, portrayed by Tom Goodman-Hill), and discover, in true Agatha Christie's fashion, that the solution to the murder and the meaning of Agatha's famous disappearance are found in a false identity and events that occurred long ago. Silence in the Library: The Doctor and Donna land in the 51st century to visit the greatest library in the universe, encompassing an entire planet, but are baffled when they find it deserted. To the best he can determine, the library has been closed for 100 years, so the arrival of a team of archaeologists led by River Song (Alex Kingston) comes as something of a surprise. They discover the Vashta Nerada, carnivorous creatures living in the shadows, are responsible. All they have is one warning - count the shadows. Forest of the Dead: Continuing from the end of "Silence in the Library", the Doctor and the team of archaeologists flee the Vashta Nerada, while Donna finds herself trapped in an alternate reality, in the care of Doctor Moon (Colin Salmon). As the Doctor progresses closer to the library's command centre, he discovers that the alternate reality—and the missing people—are sustained by CAL (Eve Newton). The solution to it all lies in understanding what the computer has been telling them all along. Midnight: The Doctor and Donna are taking a bit of a break from their adventures and spending a bit of time on the planet Midnight. The Doctor leaves Donna at a spa while he takes a four-hour trip to the beautiful Sapphire Waterfalls. When the vehicle stops for no apparent reason, the passengers hear a noise coming from outside the vehicle and begin to panic. When an unknown lifeform capable of stealing voices takes control of Sky Silvestry (Lesley Sharp), the passengers' paranoia and fear know no bounds, and the focus of their solution is to eliminate the Doctor. Turn Left: The Doctor gets kidkapped by the Cybermen and it's up to Donna to save him The Stolen Earth: The universe is beginning to crumble and the Earth is stolen, along with twenty-six other planets, by Davros (Julian Bleach), creator and commander of the Daleks. As the Doctor and Donna try to find Earth, the Doctor's previous companions and what comes to be called the Doctor's private army--Captain Jack Harkness (John Barrowman), Romana (Juliet Landau), Leela (Emily Brunt), Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen), Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman), and Rose Tyler--convene together to contact the Doctor and mount a defence against the Daleks. However, the wounded Doctor is forced to regenerate. Journey's End: At the beginning of the episode the Doctor aborts a regeneration halfway through to heal himself from a Dalek attack. The Doctor and his companions prepare to do battle with Davros and the Daleks, who are out to destroy everything and everyone in the universe other than themselves. All seems lost when the Daleks apparently destroy the TARDIS, but it's not that simple, as an empowered Donna and a half-human Doctor who formed from the Doctor's regeneration take control and face the Dalek menace head on. The two Doctors, Donna, Jack, Romana, Leela, the 3 K9s, Rose, Martha, and Sarah Jane, along with Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey Smith (Noel Clarke) and mother Jackie Tyler (Camille Coduri), attempt to foil Davros' plans to destroy reality itself. However, Donna has her mind wiped of all her adventures with the Doctor because otherwise the Time Lord knowledge will overwhelm and kill her. 2008-2009 specials The Next Doctor: This special sees the return of the Cybermen (of the design of the parallel universe's Cybus Industries Cybermen), following their previous appearance in the two-part finale of series two in 2006, "Army of Ghosts"/"Doomsday". Having fallen back in time to Victorian London, the Cybermen create a huge "Cyber-King" with child labour and the help of Miss Hartigan (Dervla Kirwan). Meanwhile Jackson Lake (David Morrissey) has accidentally absorbed the Doctor's memories and thinks himself to be the Doctor. Planet of the Dead: While investigating a wormhole in London, the Doctor meets Lady Christina de Souza (Michelle Ryan) and they are both accidentally transported to a desert planet which was destroyed by metallic sting ray-like aliens travel between planets via wormholes. They rig the bus to travel back to London while UNIT works to close the wormhole to prevent Earth's destruction The Waters of Mars: The Doctor visits Bowie Base One, Earth's first colony on Mars, led by Captain Adelaide Brooke (Lindsay Duncan). A waterborne virus from the glacier used for the water supply begins to possess the crew and Brooke plans to destroy the base in order to prevent the virus spreading to earth via an escape rocket. The Doctor saves the remaining crew, including Brooke in the TARDIS, but Brooke kills herself on Earth to ensure that the history is unchanged. The End of Time "Part One": The Doctor learns from the Ood that the Master (John Simm) will be returning soon. A cult of the Master has resurrected him using the ring dropped at the end of "Last of the Time Lords", but Lucy Saxon sabotoges the process, causing the Master to experience intense hunger and energy expension, which also gives him superhuman powers. In his investigations, the Doctor meets up with Wilfred Mott and they both travel to the Naismith Institute where they have enlisted to repair an alien "Immortality Gate". However, the Master uses the gate to re-write the DNA of all humans on the planet to his own, creating a planet of Masters. Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) and Wilf (Bernard Cribbins) are shielded from this. Far across the universe, Rassilon (Timothy Dalton) heralds the starting of New Gallifrey and the end of time itself. The End of Time "Part Two": The Doctor, Romana, Leela and Wilf are rescued by two alien Vinvocci who were working undercover at the Institute to retrieve the "Immortality Gate" and take refuge in their spaceship above Earth. It is then revealed that Rassilon had placed the sound of drums in the Master's head as a signal that he could use to pull New Gallifrey out of Time-Lock via a white-point star. New Gallifrey materialises above Earth, with all the other horrors of the Time War likely to follow. Armed with Wilf's gun, the Doctor stands off against Rassilon to break the link between New Gallifrey and Earth. To do this, he must either shoot the Master or Rassilon, but instead he shoots the white-point star, which causes Rassilon and New Gallifrey to recede back into Time-Lock. Rassilon attempts to kill the Doctor, but the Master sacrifices himself to save him. Meanwhile, Wilf and Romana has trapped himself in the Gate's isolation chamber, which is about to flood with deadly radiation. The Doctor activates the chamber's other compartment, saving Wilf and Romana but irradiating himself. He holds off regeneration while he goes on a "farewell tour", visiting all of his companions. Alone in the TARDIS, the Doctor regenerates, giving off such violent energy that the console room is set ablaze. The Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) inspects his new body as the stricken TARDIS plummets earthward. Series 5 2011 Movie The Four Doctors: In 2010, Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) is a rare species of blue Spix's macaw resident at a bookstore in Moose Lake, Minnesota, who is the last of his kind. When scientists learn that another macaw was spotted in South America and that the macaw, Jewel (Anne Hathaway) is female, they take him out of Minnesota and send him to Rio de Janeiro to meet her. While there, he learns to confront his fear of flying in order to win her heart. Along the way, they get kidnapped by poachers to sell them to get a fortune. After they escape, they try to avoid the thieves and their pet Sulphur-crested Cockatoo Nigel (Jemaine Clement) with help from Rafael, a wise Toco Toucan (George Lopez); Luiz, a bulldog (Tracy Morgan); Linda, Blu's owner (Leslie Mann); Pedro, a Red-crested Cardinal (will.i.am); and Nico, a small yellow canary (Jamie Foxx). Meanwhile, The Fifth Doctor investigates the Vault of Stellar Curios, where he has observed evidence of time leakage. But then the Daleks attack, looking for the contents of the mysterious vault. The Eighth Doctor also shows up and he and his former self create a time loop trap, spanning between their lives. This sends the Daleks to the Seventh Doctor's encounter with Michael Faraday in 1854 and the Sixth Doctor's visit to an early Dalek battlefield. It up the 4 Doctors and Blu to save the world Series 6 Series 7 Day of the Doctor: In February 2014, when rumors about Spix Macaws living in the Amazon, Blu, Jewel and their three kids leave their domesticated life in the city of Rio de Janeiro for a journey to the Amazon rainforest where they encounter a menagerie of characters born to be wild. Upon arrival, the family comes across Jewel's long-lost father, in hiding with a group of other Spix's Macaws. They realize that their Amazonian habitat is threatened and that Blu and Jewel's old nemesis Nigel the cockatoo is returning for revenge. In 1562, a murderous plot is afoot in Elizabethan England; and somewhere in space an ancient battle reaches its devastating conclusion. All of reality is at stake as the Doctor’s own dangerous past comes back to haunt him. It's up Blu to decides on a choice: To stay in the Amazons with his family and help the Doctors or leave his family and join the Master in his plan to rule the world. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Doctor Who